Jessica and Lauren's Revelation
by Gay Fanfic Writer
Summary: Jessica and Lauren finally except their feelings for each other.   FIRST FANFICTION.  DON'T HOLD BACK ON THE REVIEWS!


Chapter 1: Realization

"Hey Jess! How does this bra look on me?" Lauren asked, standing in front of her full length mirror with her new size C bra on.

"Very sexy," Jessica said in a surprisingly seductive voice. "So sexy, I want to do you myself," She said with an honest tone to her voice. Lauren started wondering why Jessica spoke in that way; which was exactly how Lauren herself felt towards Jess. Lauren had feelings towards the teenager, but was unsure how to express those feelings to Jessica.

Then, out of the blue; but to Lauren's liking, Jess actually started taking off her bra to change into the new pink one that she had just bought. She asked for no help, as if she wasn't really planning to put the bra on at all. Her breasts burst out of the ratty old bra and she noticed that Lauren was staring at her uncovered breasts with lust. Jessica noticed that Lauren, also, had started unclasping her new pink bra as well. As Lauren took her bra off, Jess rushed over to her and rushed with her by the wrist, over to her queen-sized bed.

"I'm so glad that my parents are going to be out for the next two days and you get to sleep over," Jess whispered into Lauren's ear.

"Me too." She said happily. At that, Lauren began taking off her panties as to totally reveal herself to Jessica.

"No! Let me!" Jess exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. Hey, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Jessica said.

Jessica and Lauren had just realized their feelings for each other. As Lauren's underwear came off, so did Jess's. They began hugging, rubbing all their privates together happily. Then Lauren broke away and began fingering Jessica. She rubbed her fingers down her hips and stopped at the place where Jessica's legs connected. Jess opened up her legs and Lauren moved her fingers to the wet virginal area just as Jessica climaxed and juices spilled out all over the sheets and pillow case. She began moving her fingers in and out of Jessica's formerly un-entered, wet opening, as she gasped with joy. As Lauren was doing that, she also began sucking on Jess's firm tits almost too vigorously.

"Oh Lauren! Its…OH…it…OH…it's… my turn!" Screamed Jessica as Lauren explored her soft, contracting, insides.

"Alright" said Lauren and stuck her wet fingers in her mouth and sucked off all the moisture that had come off and out of Jessica's previously unused opening. Jessica rubbed her hands all over Lauren. She grabbed one tit in each hand and began playing with them, moving them up and down and licking them until they were as soaking wet as her fingers. Then Jess moved her mouth to Lauren's bare clit and licked it until it was soaking with her saliva as well as Lauren's happy sexual juices. Lauren moved with Jess so as Jessica was on top of her upside down so she had easy access to her ass and vagina.

"Oh Jessica! Fuck me with your fingers hard!" Screamed Jessica. "Stick them in further! Wiggle them!" Lauren followed Jessica's direction and she released a new load of juice from her clit.

"Oh yeah! Oh! Oh! That is hot! Oh!" Said Jessica.

Then, they stopped fucking and moved so that they could see each other's face. Suddenly, they moved their faces close together and started making out. Their fingers were braided into each other's long hair. As their tongues were twisting with each other in gay harmony, they didn't see Mike and Jacob walk into the room to investigate the noise. Their mouths gaped open at the sight of their girlfriends making out totally, absolutely naked.

Jacob had just started going out with Lauren about a week ago even though he wasn't over Bella. He had seemed to hit on Mike though, and Mike, him. Lauren and Jessica didn't pay that much attention, until now. Jessica had agreed to go out with Mike again, even though they had gone out many times before and it had not worked out..

"Oh!" Said Mike. "I guess that they beat us to the bed."

"Damn!" Said Jacob. "I guess you and I will just have to use a different room."

"Unless you girls want to do a foursome, and we can all switch." Mike said in a strangely gay but surprisingly sexy voice, or at least, sexy for Jacob.

"Okay…" said the girls in unison.

"Who would know that we all are bisexuals? I mean, isn't it kind of strange that we all met each other?"

"Sure!" said Lauren. "But you and Mike have to do it first, just to make sure that you are both good enough for us girls."

At that, Mike and Jacob walked out of the room, holding hands. Jessica and Lauren saw no reason to postpone their lust for one another, so they started fucking again. This time Lauren climaxed. Jessica moved down to Lauren's vagina and began sucking it hard. She moved her tongue to Lauren's wet opening, and inserted her long tongue in. She tasted all the things there were to taste, including the remnants of blood from when she lost her virginity for good. Jessica wished that her tongue were even longer, so that she could feel the writhing muscles inside of Lauren.

"Oh Jessica! That feels so good! What are you using to do that to me?"

"My tongue," Jessica responded.

"Oh yeah! Can I try that on you?" Asked Lauren.

"Sure."

Next, Lauren and Jessica switched spots as for Lauren to be able to insert her tongue into Jessica. The juice kept on coming out of Jessica and Lauren began lapping it up like a dog, as she got on her hands and knees. Then, Lauren straddled Jess like a horse-rider and her horse. But Jessica was on her back, not that it mattered to Lauren. She began bobbing up and down, spreading her wetness all over Jess's stomach.

Then, Jessica caught Lauren off guard by catching her by her hips and swinging her down onto her own bare chest, so that Lauren's boobs were hanging out, above her lustful face. Jessica began licking her tits and nibbling on them. Surprisingly, some milk came out of the small opening on her nipple.

"Don't worry," said Lauren, "it is a genetic thing, totally natural." She assured Jessica. So, Jessica began sucking on Lauren's tit as hard as she could, as to draw out some more of the delicious white stuff.

"Let's see if you have the some of the same genetic things as I do," Lauren whispered into Jessica's ear. So Jessica then began having Lauren suck her nipples softly, but then surprisingly hard. A few drops came out of the small slit and that was all the reassuring Lauren needed as to prove that they shared that gene.

"Jess, do you like pain?"

"If you cause it, yes."

"I feel the same way. So I had this idea." Lauren said.

"Okay, what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Let's make our nipple slits larger!" Lauren exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sounds painful, but fun," said Jessica.

At that, Lauren grabbed Jessica's boobs and stuck her finger into the slit carefully. Jessica gasped and Lauren turned her finger to the side to make the tender skin stretch tightly. Lauren dug her finger deeper and deeper until it could not go any further. She pulled her finger out and saw that Jessica was bleeding. Lauren put her lips to the wound as Jessica writhed in painful pleasure. She sucked at the tiny tears and tasted the blood, mingled with milk come from it. Then she repeated the process over on the other side.

"My turn!" Exclaimed Jessica, wheezing from the pain.

First, Jessica sucked on the area that she was about to stretch, no doubt to soften the skin and make it less painful for Lauren. Then she did almost exactly as Lauren from there on, except she went slower, so that the skin could grow more accustomed to being stretched before it tore. All the time, Lauren and Jessica pushed their wet pussies together and rubbed them as well.

When Jessica finished, she said, "I feel dirty. Do you want to come shower with me?"

It took Lauren half a second to respond. "Of course!"

They got up off the bed and, hand and hand and naked, walked to the bathroom and Jessica turned the water in her shower on. As soon as the water heated up, the two girls got in and began washing each other's hair. After the hair was done up top, each girl put shampoo on her pubic hair and they each scrubbed it in by humping each other's vaginas and rubbing back and forth. As soon as that was done, they washed their tender breasts in the same manner, only a bit softer, as to not break the pink-ish scabs that had developed as a result of the blood and milk together.


End file.
